Y yo te quise
by Eydrian B. Halliwell
Summary: Siempre albergué un sentimiento albamente puro e inmarcesiblemente bello hacia ti. Nunca te dije que te necesitaba, mas no sabes cuánto lo hacía. Y a pesar de todo el daño que me has hecho, sigues siendo lo más importante para mí.'


'_El amor inmanente e inmarcesible que representa una amistad es el más puro, precioso y maravilloso de todos cuantos existen. Está destinado a no diluirse jamás…' Eydrian B. Halliwell_

_Bueno, les traigo un relato un tanto…extraño xD. Es algo que necesité escribir hace cierto tiempo y decidí publicarlo. No es claro, son retazos de situaciones, pensamientos y sentimientos, así que encontrarán todo esto algo ininteligible, por lo menos hasta que sea esclarecido con los capítulos posteriores. Hasta entonces._

_Eydrian B. Halliwell_

-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-

Hace poco pude sentirte. Hace poco percibí tu presencia. No lograste engañarme, por supuesto, pero todos parecieron creer que tu dolor era genuino. Te acercaste con una mueca de tristeza en el rostro, pero pude ver en lo que llamas alma, y me di cuenta que tristeza sólo sentías porque ya no tendrías más a aquel sirviente tan convenientemente idiota.

Dejaste una flor negra sobre mi ataúd, pretendiendo conocerme, y luego te sentaste en la primera fila, junto a mi familia, porque 'siempre fuiste una persona muy querida por mí.' Si pudiera, te aseguro que te arrancaría los ojos, para que sepas lo que sentí al obedecerte ciego desde el primer día en que cruzamos palabra. Y no menos placer me causaría el arrancarte la lengua, para que aprendas lo que es el dolor acuciante que significa no poder decir jamás lo que sientes, por miedo a molestar a los que queremos…

Y te atreves a… te atreves a rezar por mi alma. ¡Oh, Señor, vuélvete sordo, y no escuches las letanías hipócritas que lanza! Creyendo ganar mi perdón, sólo logra aumentar mi odio inconmensurable… ¡Oh, te lo ruego, no le escuches!

- In nomini Pater, et filii, et Spirict Sancti. Amen. – El sonido de los incensarios dejando su estela parece adormecerme…

-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-

La tristeza es mi concubina. La deshonra, mi indeseable compañera. La maldita fe mi asesina, marchitas están ya las esperanzas, perdidas las horas rastreras. Por doquier, en este interminable sendero cubierto de infecundos sueños, me hallo a la par de mi locura. ¿Qué está mal y qué está bien, entonces, si ninguno parece mi corazón embalsamar con mortífera dulzura? ¿Qué es amar, qué es vencer? Lo primero es vencer por la virtud de lo que se ama, lo segundo es amar sobre los defectos de lo que se vence.

Arrellanado, me encuentro aquí, sólo, perdido. No me encuentro…no me encuentran. Pálido, demacrado, sólo y sin devoción. ¿Acaso no he nacido yo también para ser amado? Quizá Dios añadió un codicilo a mi alma, al terminar de elaborar mi ser, bendiciéndome de forma extraña. Te miro, Señor, y en tus ojos no hallo vida, sino desesperanza. Perdóname si blasfemias surgen de mis labios, apaga mi sed de justicia con tus paternales abrazos, no me niegues cuando mi corazón más te entraña, no reniegues de mí, aunque yo ya te haya rendido. Discúlpame, Dios mío, aleja de mí los graves pesares, que se distienden de mi esencia, vilipendiándola; aleja de mí los ávidos males, aleja de mí mis pretensiones banales, permíteme quistarme, permíteme sufrirte.

Me pregunto, quizá indebidamente, si algún día tendré la certeza de ser amado. Es triste saber que cuando crees serlo, descubres ser un juego…descubres ser un quirite exacerbado…una quimera en el resplandor del tiempo ajeno. ¿Qué es lo que me ampara, mientras ellos fingen? ¿Qué es lo que me salva de mis bruscos arrebatos? ¿Qué es lo que me permite ser tan frágil y a la vez tan fiero? ¡Mi corazón no quiere ya destierros!

Hipocrénides…a mí acudan…todas ustedes…Consuélenme, mi planta besen, cual si fuese yo Apolo…quizás sus vendimias, sus lisonjeras dádivas, me permitan ensoberbecerme de lo que nunca podré ufanarme.

Difícil era admitirlo. Sabía que estaba allí sentado, tieso, tratando de no llamar la atención…pero ¡Dios! Cuánto hubiera yo dado por tenerla aunque fuere sólo un ínfimo instante. Mi corazón latía de tristeza, se detenía por dolor, y se contraía de rabia. Alimentado era por aquella sensación que palpitaba en mis sienes, retumbaba en mi cabeza y marchitaba mis anhelos. Esa sensación insípida que destrozaba mi boca…

Bajé la mirada. ¿Porqué no me fui en ese momento? Debí quedarme, supongo, a tomar mi suplicio. ¿El éter, un campo de monstruos florecido? Bien mi dulce Gabriela pregonaba, todo se marchita ante el resplandor impío. Aquel que te obceca, pero que te atrae para matarte en la isagógica tortura.

Mis manos temblaban, estoy seguro, temblaban de impotencia, de orgullo reprimido, de histeria soliviantada, la blancura de su superficie se veía trastornada…se volvieron lúteas…luego se trocaron carmines…mis uñas se clavaban en mis palmas…

Calma…una sed de calma embargaba mi alma, pero mi corazón no le admitía. Tanto tiempo sufriendo, ya no podía contener aquella reprimida amargura. Pero…

¿Qué más les daba? ¿Acaso importaría? Y aunque no así fuera… ¿No podrían salvar todas las oquedades que en mi alma provocan sus bien cimentadas indiferencias? Desvié la mirada. No quería ver ya mis manos rojizas. Primero le avisté a él…sonriente, sedente e insolente. Luego a ella…despreocupada, desentendida y desdibujada. Los demás no me importaban, sabía que realmente era mutua la delicada inquina. No pude más. O salía del lugar, o estallaba en prolíficos reclamos. Al levantarme, sentí la valentía escurrirse por mis tobillos y perderse en el munífico suelo, sentí la ira desvanecerse al defenderles la fe y el amor en acción conjunta…me senté de nuevo… ¡Qué poco me conozco, al no saber que la ira no cedería!

-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-

Oscuridad. Concupiscente humedad que se escurría entre los muros. Las cortinas caían pesadas cubriendo las bellas ventanas imperiales de la Gran Victoria, aquella frágil pero magnífica anciana que alguna vez gobernó el imperio más poderoso del mundo. Hacía mucho calor, tanto que el desvencijado pianoforte no podía ser interpretado sin correr el riesgo de destemplar sus cuerdas.

En aquel ambiente me encerraba, tratando de escapar de la realidad del mundo. Las bellas cortinas rojizas, detrás de mí, rozando mi espalda, parecían acariciarme maternalmente, dándome la sensación de tener un respaldo seguro, ilusión que nunca se vería satisfecha.

Cualquiera que me hubiese visto allí, estoy seguro de que se hubiera llevado una gran impresión. Vestido completamente de un exuberante negro orlado, sobresalía la exagerada blancura de mis manos y de mi rostro, las primeras moviéndose de manera sumamente delicada, jugando con las notas de la dulce viola, y el segundo, con los ojos vidriosos, y su aguda mirada perdida.

Un panegírico desgarraba a gritos, mientras que la tristeza se transformaba en odio. Te canto la Oda que alguna vez compuse, y te la escupo en el rostro, aunque sepa que inmediatamente acudiré a arrodillarme ante ti para implorar tu perdón.

Sé que no soy bueno, pero no creo ser un desgraciado. Entonces, ¿Porqué tanto infundio? ¿De dónde entonces, tanto sufrimiento, de dónde tanta amargura, tantos vilipendios?

-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-

Ya no te exijo más. Sé que eres diferente. Sé que no eres capaz de demostrar tu afecto, y ¡por piedad! No lo niegues…

Házme sentir mal…¡Te lo suplico! Al menos así, podré pretender que no me matas, indiferentemente.

¡Házme sentir mal! Quizás así pueda engañar a mi consciencia, y a mi corazón, al susurrarles mis lágrimas, 'Yo le he pedido que me lastime, no es su voluntad, es mi petición.'

Eres mi perdición. En mi retorcido mundo, eres quien me avitualla, y es extraño, porque parezco siempre contentarme con lo que te sobra, y es hasta delicioso guarecerme bajo tu sombra. Permíteme quererte siempre, aunque a ti te resulte indiferente. Permíteme humillarme ante ti, aunque arda en mí mismo por hacerte pagar todas las veces que te atreviste a hollar mi alma.

No me mereces, yo lo sé. Y sin embargo, siento como si fuera yo quien no te merece. ¿Por qué te quiero tanto? ¿Cómo es posible que me desviva por alguien a quien no le intereso? ¿Acaso no comprendes, o te encanta burlarte de mí, sabiendo que jamás podría dejarte? Eres mi todo, y por eso siento que me escuecen las llagas que me han dejado el oprobio causado por tus ignominiosas afrentas, puesto que sé que para ti soy poco menos que nada. Y por ésto, me deshago en lastimeros llantos cuando tengo que bajar a tus infiernos, para expiar las culpas de tus pecados en mi propia sangre marchita.

Aunque admitirlo tengo que, la mentira es tu arma especial, y tienes el don de saber utilizarla, puesto que, o no me doy cuenta del momento en que me engañas, o el cariño que siento por ti me vuelve idiota y no quiero darme cuenta de lo evidente de las cosas. Por eso eres encomiable, y alabo tu parecido a Tespis, porque también tú utilizas máscaras de tu propia invención, pero sólo para conmigo… ¿Debo entonces ensoberbecerme por ser el destinatario de tus tantas profanas creaciones?

Cansado ya estoy, no me importa nada. Entonces, ¡Anda!, enciende la lumbre, vamos a meter las manos al fuego, tú por tu llamado 'cariño', yo por mis frustrados anhelos…las retirarás antes tú. Y si no me crees, ¿Qué mejor prueba que la del martirio? Te reto, infeliz, sé que no podrás desposeerte de la superficialidad de tus pensamientos, pero observa, ¡Observa cómo arden mis dedos al contacto con las llamas!... Cada mano que arde representa una cosa en sí…la izquierda eres tú, y por eso me alegro al ver como desapareces. La derecha es mi antiguo yo, el tan magnífico, aquel que era antes de siquiera haberte conocido… ¡También él tiene que morir! ¡Te lo llevas! ¿Qué culpa tengo? ¿Qué culpa tengo de que me hayas destruido?... Pero si para matarte, debo matarme a mí mismo, sea. Llévate mi esencia, llévate mi tormento.

-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-

- '¡No me abraces!' – gritaste, con suma indignación. Yo me aparté, espantado. Me sentí atravesado por el odio que se arrastraba por las palabras que habías dicho, pero no dije nada. Ni siquiera te había abrazado, simplemente coloqué mis manos sobre tus hombros…y éso provocó que me empujases lejos, y que me dejases triste, conteniendo mis sollozos. ¿Qué te he hecho?

Traté de sonreír aquel día, pero no pude, por más que traté. Y juro que traté, pero dime, ¿Porqué te molestas…qué te he hecho?

Me senté en el resquicio de la ventana, y traté de fingir que nada pasaba. Apretaba los puños, lastimando mis palmas, pues sabía que de otra manera, estallaría en gritos desconsoladores que de cualquier manera, tomados en cuenta no serían. Era mejor así.

Miré afuera. Llovía fuertemente, mas el cielo era nítidamente visible. El aire estaba enrarecido por esa extraña pero deliciosa sensación de libertad y dulcísima piedad, y me dejé llevar, creo, porque paréceme que olvidé que estaba allí, y paréceme haberme sentido bien.

Fue mi momento de serenidad. Momento que destrozaste con intención…

-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-

Descubrí el secreto, de tu misterio inmemorial, ¿Y sabes cuándo lo hice?...

Yo pensaba que eras incapaz de cualquier muestra de afecto, por mínima que fuese. Soy una persona muy ingenua, eso no es nada nuevo, pero por lo menos eso lo tenía por cierto. ¿Quién hubiera dicho que una vez más, estaba equivocado?

¿Y sabes? No puedo contener la risa en estos momentos…

El ver que eres completamente capaz para con otros, y no para conmigo…me destroza…

Te lo ruego, no trates de negar lo que tan obvio resulta a los ojos de quienes no quieren ver, yo soy quien ha perecido para aliviar la necesidad de venganza acuciante que debiera cobrar en ti. Entonces, ¿Por qué tanto desengaño en las palabras que mi locura me grita sardónicamente? Si yo ya sabía la verdad, ¿Por qué me engaño de nuevo pretendiendo que no querías engañarme?

-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-

'_El hecho de que una persona no te quiera como tú quieres que lo haga, no significa que no te ame con todo su ser'_ Me miraste indiferente, como si no te costase ningún trabajo mentirme. Lo sé, mas es injusto, porque no son capaces del amor desinteresado que es total y dignamente entrañable. Yo te lo dije alguna vez, cambiarías, y tú me aseguraste que tal nunca pasaría. ¿Cómo te atreves a dirigirme la palabra?

Permíteme irme con el viento entonces, como un murmullo, que nada deja después de ser oído, que no puede sentir dolor, sino que lo transporta…permíteme entonces irme, olvidarte, y sentir que todo lo que contigo viví nunca pasó…

-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-

'_El amor inmanente e inmarcesible que representa una amistad es el más puro, precioso y maravilloso de todos cuantos existen. Está destinado a no diluirse jamás…' _

_Eydrian B. Halliwell_

-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-

Bueno…aquí lo tienen. No es lo mejor que he escrito, pero significa mucho para mí, porque representa una parte de mi pasado que aún me duele, y que seguirá haciéndolo por no sé cuánto tiempo, Dios quiera que poco…

En fin, déjenme saber lo que piensan. Review! xDDD Y gracias por haber leído. Yo sé que fue corto, pues traté de ser breve, pero prometo esclarecer muchas cosas subsecuentes.

Hasta luego!

Eydrian B. Halliwell


End file.
